


nomen est omen

by welcometogressenheller (nextyeardarling)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Disguise, Family Reunions, Gen, How Do I Tag, Miracle Mask, One Shot, Reunion Inn, checking in at a hotel but with a Twist, haha get it, this started as a shitpost but has gotten out of hand, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextyeardarling/pseuds/welcometogressenheller
Summary: There were two reservations made for Bronev at the Reunion Inn.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	nomen est omen

He let his gaze wander through the entrance hall as his fingers tapped rhythmically on the front desk.

So this was Henry Ledore’s infamous _Reunion Inn_. 

For what started as a small inn in the middle of the desert 18 years ago, the hotel was exceptionally posh as he could tell at first glance - the whole city was, though this place, in particular, seemed to be the core of all the wealth flowing through the veins of Monte d’Or.

The corridors seemed to extend endlessly up to the ceiling, each floor lined with a massive golden railing. Expensive blue carpet extended over shining parquet, so intensively waxed that he could vaguely make out his image in the blurred reflection. It took him a little while to recognize it as such.

He had chosen a disguise, obviously - for his appearance as well as for the reservation. Undoubtedly, two masked men walking into the hotel would attract the staff’s attention - and no less of a reaction would be sparked by the chance of an esteemed archaeology professor booking a room in this desert city. Thus, he had thrown on a wig and told Randall to wait in the shadows as he went to grab the keys to their suite.

From the corner of his eye, he could spot his accomplice - across of the room, shuffling through some leaflets on display for waiting customers, presumably. Rolling his eyes, he turned his head back to the counter. At least, he assured himself, the final stage of their plan was drawing near at an increased pace now that they had arrived in the city. Once he obtained the Mask of Order for him, he would finally rid himself of the nuisance that was Randall Ascot and move on to pursue his own agenda. Greatness awaited him, he could feel it tremble within the infinite ruins surrounding the area of Monte d’Or that bared countless treasures - if only no one was to cross his plans. But of that, he would be sure to take care.

For such a pricy inn, the service sure was terrible. How long had they kept their clientele waiting now? The disguised man grimaced but quickly snapped back to a half-assed smile, as - _finally_ \- a receptionist appeared behind the counter.

“Good day, Sir, how may I help you?” she recited.

“Yes”, he cleared his throat, “I have booked a reservation for Bronev, please.” Using that name sent a shiver down his spine. He wasn’t sure why he occasionally came back to it as a disguise - or maybe he just told himself that because denying the real reason why he was still attached to his birth name was easier than confronting himself with the depressing depths of his true feelings.

He wouldn’t find him, anyway. He didn’t remember, anyway.

“I see, just a minute, Sir.” The receptionist lady flicked through a thick, leather-bound notebook laid out on the counter. He waited. She turned a few pages back and forth and back again, face growing dim with confusion.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, impatiently.

“Oh, it’s nothing, my apologies for keeping you waiting. There seem to be two reservations made under Bronev - are you Hershel or Leon, Sir?”

The floor seemed to give in beneath his feet.

He was here. His father- the man who had taken everything and everyone from him was here, in this hotel.

A cold stream of rage flared through every fibre of his being, his every muscle, fists, jaw clenching in profound hatred. The familiar sound of that name reckoned in his mind, leaving his ears ringing with nothing else but overwhelming anger.

It was only as he managed to get a grip of the marble counter that the voice of the receptionist was able to pierce its way through his racing thoughts. “Sir? Sir, are you alright? Sir?”

He snapped back from the darkness of his mind. Again, he cleared his throat, struggling to catch his breath. How long had it been since he said those words - and meant them? His response came out as nothing more than a pathetic wince.

“I’m Hershel Bronev.”

She inspected him with a puzzled glance for a while before noting down something. He stood back, legs trembling, his arm resting on the marble surface for support. _Good grief_ , he thought, this godforsaken city _begged_ for some sand.

“Alright, sorry for the confusion, Sir. I see here you booked our Gold Suite which is located on the top floor. If you would just sign this form… here are your keys. In case you need anything, feel free to contact our reception staff anytime. I hope you will have a pleasant stay in Monte d’Or, Sir.” She dropped the keyring into his hand. He quickly drew back to turn around on the spot.

She was already out of hearing distance when he muttered his answer. “Oh I will, I will.”  
Still, he could feel his heartbeat race even through the many layers of his suit. Reunion Inn - oh how very funny! 

Already pacing towards the elevator, Randall quickly appeared at his side, struggling to keep up the pace. “Do you have the--“

“There’s been a change in plan, Ascot”, Descole announced through gritted teeth, “Let’s make sure the Inn is buried _first_.”

**Author's Note:**

> rip leon
> 
> as said in the tags, this was a shitpost and i initially intended to make this a comedy one-shot but that just proved impossible with the drama in Desmond's life, lmao. Though maybe a bit unrealistic, the idea of him checking in with his birth name just made for a fun dramatic scenario so please bear with me, haha. 
> 
> also unrelated kinda but it's so hard to tag Descole fics sdhjsd like what should i tag this as? Leon Bronev & Hershel Bronev? Leon Bronev & Jean Descole? Leon Bronev & Desmond Sycamore? a neverending struggle.
> 
> no beta we die like men so feel free to correct me if you find any major language mistakes! :)  
> hope you liked it!


End file.
